


Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, yes this is slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Harry Potter for different reasons, he's famous, he's good at Quidditch, he destroyed the most powerful evil wizard when he was a baby, and more. But Draco loves Harry because of the simpler things, like his emerald eyes that are identical to his mother's, his bed hair that can never be straightened, tiny things most people overlook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wow, um, this is my first slash fic. I hope it doesn't suck too much. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.

That stupid pompeous prat! He's always strutting about! Basically shouting, "ooh look at me, I'm Harry Potter! Love me because I'm awesome!" It's infuriating, Draco thought! 

 

Of course all the girls love him because he's famous, most of them don't even notice his beautiful emerald eyes or the way his hair was always tussled up and looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, the simplest things that most people overlook. 

 

Draco sighed, those were a few of the things he noticed most about Harry. Draco had once saw a picture of Harry's mother, in an old Daily Prophet, and noticed that Harry had inherited the beautiful emerald eyes from her. 

 

Draco turned the corner, he was doing his night rounds of Prefect duty, telling himself to push Harry Potter out of his mind. 

 

"Just forget about him, Draco." He told himself out loud. 

 

"Forget about who?" Asked the voice of the last person Draco wanted to talk to. 

 

"Potter, what are you doing out at this time of night?" Draco asked, straightening himself out, assuming his Prefect voice. 

 

"Oh come on, Malfoy. I know you were thinking about me. You can't keep your eyes off me." Harry bragged. 

 

Draco scoffed and made to push past him, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled Draco close to him. 

 

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't keep my eyes off you." Harry whispered in his ear, licking the outer shell of Draco's ear. 

 

Draco shivered and looked at Harry. Upon seeing the pupils, in the emerald eyes, blown with lust, he whispered, "Room of Requirement?"  

 

Harry's only response was to drag Draco down the hall. 


End file.
